wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Rumble 2017
Royal Rumble (2017) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event produced by WWE for the Raw and SmackDown brands. It took place on January 29, 2017, at the Alamodome in San Antonio, Texas. This was the 30th event under the Royal Rumble chronology. The event was also the second Royal Rumble to be held in the Alamodome, after 1997, and the fourth to be held in the state of Texas (1989, 1997, and 2007). Event summary Becky Lynch, Nikki Bella & Naomi vs Alexa Bliss, Mickie James & Natalya Alexa Bliss is now feeling the heat — and, dare we say, the glow — courtesy of a breakout performance from Naomi on the Royal Rumble Kickoff. Long pegged by the WWE Universe as a champion-in-waiting, the Total Divas star made her biggest statement yet in the Six-Woman Tag Team Match that opened the Kickoff portion. The bout, a conflagration of SmackDown LIVE’s various rivalries, started off in fairly-expected fashion with Natalya going nose-to-nose with a newly raven-haired Nikki Bella. Yet things quickly got mixed-and-matched when Becky Lynch, Nikki and Naomi joined forces for a triple suplex of Bliss, Natalya & Mickie James. Naomi then delivered the first big solo moment of the match, executing a cross body to all three of her team’s foes on the outside. James, making her WWE pay-per-view return, helped to neutralize Lynch following Naomi’s acrobatics., She set Becky up for a Dungeon-style submission onslaught from Natalya, then booting her from behind the ref’s back when Alexa tagged in to play cleanup. Thanks to some strategy from Natalya that took Naomi and Nikki off the apron, The Irish Lass Kicker soon found herself stranded and at Bliss’ mercy … until she managed to tag in a fresh Naomi. The onetime Funkadactyl immediately took flight. With a timely assist from her teammates — a Bexploder Suplex to Mickie and a Bella spear to Natalya — she finally capped off the effort with a split-legged moonsault to Bliss, leaving her team to bask in the glow while Alexa found herself looking up at the lights. Sasha Banks vs Nia Jax Since Nia Jax exacerbated Sasha Banks’ knee injury before Raw two weeks ago, The Boss has owed her attacker no small amount of payback. Yet, despite her intense desire for retribution, Banks succumbed to the raw power of Jax during the Royal Rumble Kickoff. Neutralizing the intense athleticism of her smaller opponent, the ruthless Nia kept The Boss on the defensive for much of the bout, targeting her injured left knee and tossing Banks around the ring like a ragdoll. Despite Sasha’s multiple attempts to mount an offensive comeback, Nia ultimately scored a pinfall after dazing The Boss with a vicious Samoan drop. After suffering an unexpectedly swift defeat at the hands of one of the most dangerous Superstars in Team Red’s Women’s division, can Banks bounce back? Charlotte Flair vs Bayley Bayley came to the Alamodome with designs on Charlotte Flair’s Raw Women’s Championship at Royal Rumble. However, in the end, more than 52,000 in attendance watched as “The Queen of Pay-Per-View” merely adjusted her crown. The latest victory for the Flair heiress in her ever-expanding pay-per-view win streak (she now sits at 16 straight victories in pay-per-view title matches) did not come as easily as she predicted — it would be fair to call Bayley’s effort one of the grittier among the fallen — but come it did, ensuring that Charlotte begins The Road to WrestleMania with her most precious jewel intact. Befitting of her wheelin’-dealin’ lineage, Charlotte took advantage early on by ramming Bayley head-first into the rock-hard ring apron. That took the wind out of The Huggable One’s sails for minutes on end, until a double-clothesline put The Queen on her heels. As Charlotte stumbled, Bayley began a massive comeback, nearly caving in Charlotte’s sternum with a pitch-perfect, Randy Savage-like elbow drop. Battered and bruised from Bayley’s offense, Charlotte attempted to connive her way to victory again with a rope-assisted Figure-Eight Leglock. The official managed to break up the illegal maneuver, but not before significant damage had been done to The Huggable One’s knee. Bayley’s injury only worsened when she used her knees to block a moonsault from Charlotte, and when her last-ditch effort fell short, the champion capitalized with Natural Selection onto the ring apron to deny Bayley her dream. While The Huggable One returns to the drawing board, Charlotte marches along a gilded path that is beginning to look more and more like destiny. Results * Six-woman tag team match: 'Becky Lynch, Nikki Bella, and Naomi defeated Alexa Bliss, Mickie James, and Natalya * '''Singles match: 'Nia Jax defeated Sasha Banks * 'Singles match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship: 'Charlotte Flair © defeated Bayley Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewer: Charly Caruso * Pre-show panel: Renee Young Image gallery 001_RR_01292017ej_0117--189b82aafebf741a3d8bc3eacc3fd44c.jpg 002_RR_01292017ej_0122--e3e38f317f7549ffa7f9c4ee73e5c18a.jpg 003_RR_01292017ej_0129--ff8458476df0a43784c790385ffc6099.jpg 004_RR_01292017ej_0134--7b648c46ff8bc3a865090b06966aadc4.jpg 005_RR_01292017ej_0137--a3ea20144846cd6fd4fd50af3e2ef9ee.jpg 006_RR_01292017ej_0151--7ada091663a1604aebe4de7a9c4f7bae.jpg 007_RR_01292017ej_0164--ab68d70769e0c0a74a070308abfcddf1.jpg 008_RR_01292017ej_0188--3863104c0cb5d51efa63252db2848d68.jpg 009_RR_01292017ej_0197--787ce20b03a57acf1875241f9a86f1cd.jpg 010_RR_01292017ej_0208--bfdad059f77b4eef3c68688f91cbabb2.jpg 011_RR_01292017ej_0215--261238190f789d159e4022101aa7bdd6.jpg 012_RR_01292017ej_0275--22c7db94a4583631c074da668cd1a98b.jpg 013_RR_01292017ej_0280--96294c9fa14b25f1fcef3ddd87ed611c.jpg 015_RR_01292017ej_0315--c82f5b89a969bb5afe760f7434dfa40a.jpg 016_RR_01292017ej_0346--f6cf3236eab4a1c9dd094bcd6e6be97a.jpg 017_RR_01292017ej_0373--5fce4487a92b47197f6c1076d75cde6c.jpg 018_RR_01292017ej_0407--9787af8bde621e03bd3d842148fdd3df.jpg 019_RR_01292017cc_0112--18f1d390650079d47baaa7ee27effaad.jpg 020_RR_01292017ej_0390--f263e6fa54d68fdab10886e3f44caa76.jpg 021_RR_01292017ej_0396--c37e9522dba4054f7d536f3129af8504.jpg 022_RR_01292017jg_0109--08b81fc60ec847eaed55fc65a16b34eb.jpg 024_RR_01292017ej_0045--1c70e870c8b6700f0aeed6cf6818204c.jpg 025_RR_01292017ej_0067--47cb1a96ff84ad78903af38220639013.jpg 026_RR_01292017ej_0078--5884c61e7639fe3c76ef9214beca7a4b.jpg 027_RR_01292017ej_0084--4484f386b0f1d6d72763fdae878a773e.jpg 028_RR_01292017ej_0569--be8af1da88d49076689b14c3230d3c65.jpg 059_RR_01292017ej_1156--c48e8a5243b1a580774b8bc6f63bae02.jpg 060_RR_01292017cc_0296--515767d6fcda1e15648b40f9a373f57b.jpg 061_RR_01292017cc_0326--438ec5d74a7776c0da77244bc43754a6.jpg 062_RR_01292017cc_0298--956b5a85523e5c9e17d5623b73bb9c82.jpg 063_RR_01292017ej_1178--e43432ae96958ff0041e50e5d48aed39.jpg 064_RR_01292017cc_0303--33ffb3d5c94f0b06df31a518b7dd5679.jpg 065_RR_01292017ej_1182--8ad570ff56598bbbf6fce905e981bbce.jpg 066_RR_01292017ej_1189--b479b5a2402d63597be872c9f89ddd89.jpg 067_RR_01292017ej_1200--80208eeb094d866371a5f0dd71a87eef.jpg 068_RR_01292017ej_1205--14658cfd93e1cf9ba98c99ccb31faf0d.jpg 069_RR_01292017ej_1213--e51b76bb8541d0a5f6aea0e94975c7fd.jpg 070_RR_01292017ej_1226--d55a397392eef31d13f2b8fdae40a1dc.jpg 071_RR_01292017ej_1246--966735fc6bdf7e6256c21a6d8c5c64b9.jpg 072_RR_01292017ej_1248--55ce864e0f7e93c8eb6e70e8053fe48d.jpg 073_RR_01292017ej_1260--cc91826c1a4cd66d2aa49648b002059c.jpg 074_RR_01292017cc_0366--cc6adb0c47f5128bc239208ec262c75a.jpg 075_RR_01292017cc_0372--4ae0bc6d945dccd3ffa92f04475a60df.jpg 076_RR_01292017ej_1296--defa80b8620a003da9dfe4cfd5c51690.jpg 077_RR_01292017ej_1310--8a3085c6a8b8b5363e1a249db5139ee3.jpg 078_RR_01292017ej_1325--8bcfa9a04aeeb3d64acd70455564bc1f.jpg 079_RR_01292017cc_0320--89e2c0ce6850777bbfcaa4cd2e1db09c.jpg 080_RR_01292017ej_1342--a79de3a734692c0d55508fa0383674fc.jpg 091_RR_01292017jg_0465--6f78bab5cb297514063b2644334980f1.jpg 092_RR_01292017ej_1570--78814c5fca0241b4d1887e4b3b9e485c.jpg 093_RR_01292017jg_0592--e21fac043708d0fa0742942c944147b6.jpg 094_RR_01292017ej_1699--1063ccc5f6b57e4c134a26c90ba25c9d.jpg 095_RR_01292017ej_1718--d3ef42f636f8de262dded01be054509c.jpg 096_RR_01292017jg_0609--0fd4329238b5d40e4736ba7bc0b6e8a9.jpg 097_RR_01292017jg_0612--2ca711bceaae31e5680e2a21a5dbe996.jpg 098_RR_01292017ej_1603--4f60d7c2109f1e142e79952376418537.jpg 099_RR_01292017ej_1617--ef17cf0210ebdf2712edc46461ea7713.jpg 100_RR_01292017ej_1727--faf242a0bc09deb9f3ec623bdbe34320.jpg 101_RR_01292017jg_0631--95bc9f231b94a1c93124b9a628cc7e25.jpg 102_RR_01292017jg_0640--5ef5731f4247bb443d7de083d08e9e1c.jpg 103_RR_01292017ej_1750--30677b5fa0b832ff63e05e9d62f28f37.jpg 104_RR_01292017ej_1767--62e5d46e00be6c8999aea613264148ad.jpg 105_RR_01292017jg_0648--2e280df5a8e445498be3eecda0d52b1f.jpg 106_RR_01292017jg_0655--d34ecc51e09c8430ba713a24a2d263c1.jpg 107_RR_01292017jg_0666--a2c005bbbb2cc1ad09d1ae62a2dad43d.jpg 108_RR_01292017jg_0671--334b249dec5933b38878495b97d7ba89.jpg 109_RR_01292017jg_0679--f68d7bc4fea36bd22adf264e013dd503.jpg 110_RR_01292017ej_1812--7d03cdac65b0636c7b4e0112fa206ac2.jpg 111_RR_01292017jg_0689--7fe70dcb0c0392461574c95304d09dfb.jpg 112_RR_01292017jg_0692--826772096d75159bc8abcc1b67cdc695.jpg 113_RR_01292017ej_1840--4ba4061a9b6db50a2eff16a3b440c587.jpg 114_RR_01292017jg_0702--4604ae1228ce0d2ee5d306112e468ce8.jpg 115_RR_01292017jg_0732--24b68e3f69a52a22247795dcbbeb7661.jpg 116_RR_01292017cc_0590--2822320f682728bf3166795122d5322f.jpg 117_RR_01292017jg_0741--a2d74374ea8cea587341e47ea211bca6.jpg 118_RR_01292017ej_1911--e1a25f5418f45e070552db67eedaf2e3.jpg 120_RR_01292017ej_1987--bbef490de504660c8c7bda5086e5750e.jpg Media Category:2017 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Becky Lynch Category:Naomi Category:Nikki Bella Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Natalya Category:Mickie James Category:Sasha Banks Category:Nia Jax Category:Charlotte Category:Bayley Category:JoJo Category:Charly Caruso Category:Renee Young